Laughing With
by ValFish
Summary: We're all great here, honestly! It's not like I've been overwhelmed with boys, books, and a brewing war! Yes, things are shaping up in a way that I'm not, but what can you do? Year seven hits everyone hard. Brace for impact. Sequel to "Laugh it Off". Remus/OC, James/Lily, Sirius/OC
1. Brace For Impact

Summary: We're all great here, honestly! It's not like I've been overwhelmed with boys, books, and a brewing war! Yes, things are shaping up in a way that I'm not, but what can you do? Year seven hits everyone hard. Brace for impact. Sequel to "Laugh it Off". Remus/OC, James/Lily, Sirius/OC

Rated T for strong language, mild violence.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. (do kids these days use disclaimers any more? lol I'm old)

A/N: Hey y'all I'm back, if you haven't read Laugh it Off you probably should because nothing is going to make sense. If you need a quick recap, check out chapter 24 of Laugh it Off, I went ahead and put in a summary!

* * *

Chapter 1: Brace for Impact

Y'know that feeling that you're falling while you're asleep? Then the sudden jolt back into reality, like nothing had ever happened? I think it's got me wrapped around it's traumatising little finger, because every time I wake up, I still can't believe it.

Half of my family have pledged themselves to the Dark Lord, and it's been taking me a little more time to process than I thought it would. I keep thinking that when I wake up everything will be normal again, but it never is. And whereas going home for the holidays was always a little awkward before, I think hexing each other on sight might make Christmas dinner unsalvageable now.

To be honest, I haven't had too much time to think about all of that anyway, since I'd spent the summer waiting tables at the Leaky Cauldron, hoping to scrape by just enough to get me through to September. Of course with a mouth like mine, tips are few and far between sometimes. Raffie was able to help a little, but ever since he chickened out of whatever ritualistic nonsense the Death Eaters wanted him to partake in, he's not been able to leave the flat much. Most of my earnings were going towards his advance rent, just so he could keep the place.

Speaking of Raffie, the tosspot hasn't said more than two words to me since I rescued his sorry arse from a life on the streets. I suppose I can't expect too much, things were bound to be a little tense given that the very people he'd been pressured to join had previously murdered my best friend's mum and attacked me, among other things.

Because of all of that, I've been counting the seconds until I could go back to school and see my friends. With everything that's been going on lately and a brother who's now frightened of his own shadow for company, I missed just taking the piss with everyone.

Instead, of course, as per usual, I was too early to the station and ended up popping into the shops for a bit too long, nearly missing the train. I then had the utter pleasure of starting that journey with a compartment full of curious first-years, whom I'm not sure even my chatty mini-me Charity could compete with. Had I been in the mood to humor them, I might have given better advice, but hey, at least I didn't send them into the Black Lake to say hi to the giant squid like I'm sure James and Sirius would have.

By the time I was able to get them off of me, bloody kids, my friends had already found me. Well, at least James had.

"Elsa, darling! We thought you'd missed the train!" James Potter said, nonchalantly flashing his gleaming Head Boy badge in my direction.

I laughed and shut the door on my gaggle of rabid first-year companions to give him a quick hug. "Yeah, and how is it exactly that we're standing here, two equal delinquents, and you've become Head Boy?"

James adjusted the badge proudly. "I'd like to think I'm doing a rather splendid job, thank you very much."

I let it go, just for today, and gestured for him to lead the way. "Well go on then, your highness."

"To the prefect compartment?"

"No, you absolute wanker, not to the prefect compartment."

James gave a good-hearted chuckle. "Clearly someone's bitter she didn't get picked," James said as he led me down the narrow corridor of the train.

"Oh yes, I'm just about to burst with jealousy! What will I do with my time if I'm not preoccupied telling first years to piss off and pipe down?"

James rolled his eyes and continued leading, making a rather dramatic point to open compartments to shush people along the way. Most of them looked stunned to see James Potter, the detention frequenter, prankster, and partier, wearing a Head Boy badge. I felt the same.

"As soon as I figure out my actual duties, I'll resent that comment, for now, here you are."

"I'm in your debt, my lord," I said, peeking into the compartment, which was nearly at the end of the carriage.

James snorted and left, but he had, in fact, led me to the correct place since it was packed with my friends, minus Remus and Lily who must have either been patrolling or at the fabled prefect's compartment. Sirius and Peter were on one side comparing chocolate frog cards, and Alice and Mary were on the other, chatting away.

I knocked on the glass and slid the door open. "How is it that you had to send Head Dingbat out there to find me instead of one of you common lot?"

Alice and Sirius both jumped up right away to give me a hug. Sirius got there first, and although we'd basically resolved the feelings and all that nonsense, I still couldn't help but swoon a little at the lovely smell of his hair.

Damn that boy.

"Well to be honest, love, we figured you'd missed the train," Sirius said, sitting back down.

Alice pulled me in next. "It was bound to happen one year, at least we thought."

I sat down between her and Mary, giving the latter a short "hello", and crossed my legs. "Very funny. For your information, I was at the platform so early I just got a little distracted."

"Where, the candy shop?" Peter said, snickering.

I shot him a dirty look, then mumbled a shameful "yes".

"Well let's see it then," Sirius said, briefly distracting Peter to switch out one of his Dumbledore's with Peter's rarer Gwenog Jones card.

"See what?" I said.

"The candy, for Merlin's sake, show us the candy!"

I scoffed. "What makes you think I'd even save any for you lot! There's a trolley for a reason, get your own!"

"Well, it is spilling out of your pockets," Peter pointed out.

I shoved a stray lolly back in. "Is not."

Alice grabbed a licorice from the pocket of my Hollyhead Harpies cardigan and tossed it to Sirius. "Happy now?"

Sirius faked gagging on Peter's shoulder. "Elsa, how can you eat that stuff! It's positively revolting!"

I reached across the aisle to snatch the licorice back and popped a chunk in my mouth.

"Because I'm not a candy snob," I said mightily.

Peter snorted. "We know that."

Alright, so I walked into that one.

I looked him dead in the eye and crossed my arms. "Now can I expect anything else from your comedy repertoire or is fat joke the only thing on the menu this evening?"

"That's enough, you two," Alice said, grabbing another sweet for herself. "It hasn't even been an hour!"

I grumbled a bit, but the compartment eventually dissolved into silence as we all enjoyed the fruits of my lack of self control, that is until the train came to an abrupt halt.

"The bloody hell was that," Sirius said, poking his head out the door.

"Dunno," Peter replied, peering around him.

There was another jolt and I grabbed on the the bottom of the seat to stop from pitching completely forward. We were moving again.

"That was weird," Mary said, scooting closer to the window. "Oh my God."

We all moved to look out the window, and I couldn't help the audible gasp that feel from my lips.

"Merlin," Peter said.

Amidst the beautiful scenery we'd passed through was a village, nearly all up in smoke. Above it all was the Dark Mark, glowing a sickly green against the cloudy September sky. It looked exactly like it had in the papers; a large skull, with a snake slithering out of the mouth. There was no mistaking who it belonged to.

I closed my eyes to ward of the nausea that came with knowing my father or Devon might have had something to do with it. I saw Sirius do the same, and imagined he must have felt the guilt too.

Alice looked to be on the verge of tears as she excused herself. If I was feeling bad, I couldn't imagine what it would be like to look at a scene so similar to the one your mother perished in. I debated following her, but Mary beat me to the punch and took off after her quickly retreating form.

Remus popped his head in not long after, sitting silently in Alice's spot.

"You all saw it as well?"

I nodded, moving closer to him.

"Something has to be done," Sirius said darkly. He then excused himself and left Peter, Remus, and myself in silence, perhaps all thinking the same thing.

* * *

When we finally arrived at Hogwarts, more specifically, to my unashamed delight, the feast, it was quieter than usual. Whispers of what exactly had happened on the train swept through the Great Hall, and even the usually rowdy first-years were talking in hushed voices.

Remus and I were sat at the end of the Gryffindor table as always, surrounded by James, Sirius, Lily, and Alice. Peter had complained of a stomachache after a train ride spent eating candy, and Mary had disappeared to sit with her other friends.

"Do you think they'll even get to the sorting this year?" Alice said, nervously looking down the table towards our headmaster.

"Don't be silly," Lily said, "of course they will."

Emmeline Vance, who was further down the table, echoed the sentiment to Marlene McKinnon, who I couldn't believe would even care to ask, considering her normally indifferent and dare I say _bitchy_ attitude.

See, I said some things never change.

They did get on with the sorting, and our end of the table mustered up what we could to cheer for all the new Gryffindors.

After what seemed like an eternity of watching nervous first-years nearly pass out as their names were called, Dumbledore finally stood to address the hall.

"I know that what many of you saw on the Hogwarts Express was alarming, but I will take a moment to remind you, that all of you are very much safe here at Hogwarts."

Dumbledore's statement caused the student body to stir, and chatter filled the Great Hall again.

The headmaster cleared his throat. "I would also like to introduce to you all to our new Defense against the Dark Arts professor, Professor Lyons."

"Erins didn't last long, did she mate?" James said, nudging Sirius with his elbow as a blonde man with dark blue robes stood.

Sirius just smiled weakly and agreed. That was strange behavior, even coming from someone who takes the recent attacks, forgive me, as seriously as he does.

James seemed to notice this as well, but dropped the subject. Whatever was bothering him, it made for a short dinner.

Remus excused himself and I followed him after the rest of the announcements had been made, and we walked in silence back to the common room.

"What do you reckon?" I said as we stepped through the portrait hole and headed for what had always been deemed the '7th year' couch.

It may be gloomy and terrible right now, but I waited for six years to claim that thing and it bloody well better be worth it.

"About the village?"

I nodded.

Remus ran a hand through his sandy hair. "I dunno. I don't see why they burn things to the ground like that. Maybe they're looking for something?"

I shrugged and curled into the arm of the couch. "Who knows," I said, admiring the view of the common room from my rightful throne. "Anyway, how was your summer?"

Remus smiled. "It was nice actually. Would have only been better if you were there."

I hit him on the arm lightly. "Nice save."

"James and Sirius were over for a bit, Peter as well. I was there when James got that damned head boy letter."

I had to laugh. "You're not jealous are you?"

Remus rolled his eyes. "Only a little, and who knows, James is a born leader, he's probably more cut out for it than me anyway."

"James is a Quidditch captain. All he has to do to lead them is yell and threaten to beat them with their own brooms."

As if on cue James himself stormed through the portrait hole with all of the first-year Gryffindor boys in tow, glasses completely askew and red as a tomato.

Remus and I did our best to stifle our laughter as he marched them up the steps to the first year dormitories, barking orders the whole time.

A few minutes later he stomped down the stairs and sat in between Remus and I, still fuming. "Bloody twits, they left me stuck in a trick stair while they chucked a Slytherin banner down the stairs! And then this little bastard named Randall nearly sent me down with it!"

"Oh don't be ridiculous James, they're just children!" I said, trying not to snicker too much.

Lily appeared just then with the girls, and seemed to have the situation totally under control, calmly pointing out things in the common room as her group continued to giggle.

James groaned and ruffled his hair. "I'm never going to impress her like this! I can't keep those little parasites under control and it's only day one!"

Remus patted him on the shoulder. "You've only been Head Boy for a day, give it time. And if they continue to misbehave, just consider it payback for all the things the previous Head Boys had to put up with from you."

There was a loud crash near the staircase and we looked just in time to see a trunk with the name "Potter" come crashing down into the common room.

A boy with brown hair snickered next to the bannister and stuck his tongue out when he saw James' rather pathetic expression.

"Oi!" I yelled up to the boy, who perked up and looked in my direction. "If you don't put that back right now we'll have you expelled! Don't you know they notify McGonagall if you trespass in another dorm, _especially_ the Head Boy's?"

At the mention of our fearless deputy headmistress, the boy paled and hurried down the stairs to retrieve the trunk.

"See, easy," I said, turning back to James. Instead I found Charity, who was millimeters from my face.

"Merlin, Charity!"

"Elsa, thank goodness, I've been looking for you!"

Oh Lord.

* * *

A/N: Hey there people of the internet, long time no see! Do people still use this site anymore even? Ok so years ago I had the idea to make this a whole series with 3 parts and everything, and honestly that fell through almost immediately. It took me like, 6 years to finish Laugh it Off and all I had to do back then was high school. But despite that Elsa is my baby (come on, we all have that _one_ OC)and I love her so much I always find myself coming back to Laugh it Off, and to be honest if I edit it any more it's going to be unrecognizable. So, I decided to continue her story with no promises of ever coming to any sort of good conclusion. So if you're just here for fun, welcome! It's gonna be a long ride.

Thanks for reading, and please review, constructive criticism is always welcome!

xx Val


	2. Chatterbox

A/N: Thank you to everyone who favorited/followed and a special thank you to my one reviewer!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

* * *

Chapter Two: Chatterbox

"You know, I don't think you quite understand, Elsa."

I grumbled and rubbed my eyes, cursing as some of my mascara came off on my hand.

"Why's that, Charity?" I asked lazily. We'd been talking for nearly half an hour about her summer, which despite my best judgement I actually found myself curious about, but the conversation had since turned in a direction I didn't want to go in tonight.

I _had_ sort of hoped with all that had gone on last year we could have one day without Voldemort and his merry band of murderers going on a killing spree.

Wishful thinking, I suppose.

"My grandmother says that bad things are happening out there. I know you saw the village! Yet here you are, lounging about in the common room with your husband-congratulations by the way," Charity quickly added, ignoring my expression, "while we could be doing something! We have to fight the Dark Lord!"

I felt myself go a bit red and shot James and Remus dirty looks as they did their best to stifle their laughter.

"Firstly, Charity, Remus is not my husband-"

"But the centaurs married you in the forest, Brionny told me!" Charity interjected.

"Well Brionny is a big fat liar, isn't she? Secondly, you are much too young to be fighting any dark lords."

Charity huffed. I'd never seen her so worked up and I was there when McGonagall told her Nargles weren't real.

That was a tizzy.

"I'm almost thirteen. I know you all think I'm crazy," she gestured to James and Remus," but I'm not. Things are happening. _Bad_ things. I know they are." Her voice trailed off into a whisper. "I just want to stop them."

I barely noticed Sirius had joined us (although I imagined he'd been there quite a while judging by his expression) as he knelt in front of Charity.

"Believe me love, we all would."

Charity's eyes bulged as she looked at the man before her.

I'd never related more to the poor kid.

"But the most important thing now is that you go to school, so when you're older, like Elsa here, you can outsmart the Death Eaters!" Sirius exclaimed.

Charity smiled. "You're Sirius Black, aren't you?"

Sirius grinned. "In the flesh. Now you know it's awfully close to curfew and I _am_ best mates with the Head Boy, so how about I talk to our dear Elsa here and see what we can do."

Charity looked down sadly. "Do I have to? Your friends are so nice, Elsa."

I gave her a light punch on the shoulder. "You'll make friends, too, Charity, just promise me you'll never change."

Charity twisted one of her braids. "They call me 'chatterbox' now, so I don't think so, but don't you worry! I'll never change a thing."

With that she left the Gryffindor common room, skipping as she went.

James and Remus were finally able to release the laughter they'd been holding in as she walked away.

"Married by centaurs, I love it," James said, wheezing.

I rolled my eyes. "Who let her in here anyway? _I_ don't even know the password."

Sirius bit his lip to keep from laughing.

I threw a pillow at him. "You utter git! I had a whole speech for her tomorrow about making friends her own age!"

Sirius deflected the incoming projectile (I guess the tosser is on the Quidditch team for a reason) and just laughed. "Sorry, it was just too tempting! And she does have a point."

"About what, myself and Elsa's upcoming wedding in the forest?" Remus chided.

Sirius sat on the rug in front of the fire. "No, about fighting Death Eaters. We have to do something."

James sighed. "Like what, mate? Storm into their headquarters with the Jellylegs Jinx?"

"No, Sirius is right," I said. "This can't keep happening."

"We're still students," Remus pointed out. "We can't just leave school."

"Who said anything about leaving?" Sirius said. "You can't honestly think Dumbledore is up there in his office with his thumb up his arse?"

"Imagery, mate," James said, grimacing.

"Yeah, but what about the Ministry," Remus said, "surely they must be doing something? Aren't there Aurors out there right now?"

Sirius stood up angrily. "And how's that working out? People are dying left and right and you just assume the bloody Ministry has a handle on it?!"

"No one is assuming anything," I said calmly, rising to put a hand on Sirius's shoulder. He sat back down reluctantly, still glaring at Remus.

The one thing I've always known about Sirius, besides that he's good looking, of course, is that he's got what you might call a slight temper. Once, in third year, he was suspended from Quidditch for three games because he went after Hufflepuff's keeper for saying James hit him in the head with the quaffle on purpose.

Let me tell you, that was a highlight of my commentating career.

"Notoriously jumping to conclusions, I see," said a voice from behind me.

Before I'd even turned around I knew who it was.

"Marlene, now's not really a good time, so if you'd-"

She cut me off with a wave of her hand. "No, I want to help. You all have a point."

Am I hallucinating?

Marlene "not-my-problem" McKinnon wants to _help_ people?

She seemed to sense my confusion and sat in my spot on the couch.

Rude.

"I know we haven't exactly been the best of friends, but I think this is bigger than all of that."

Seriously, somebody pinch me.

James sighed and sunk further into his end of the couch, propping his head up on his elbow. It made his glasses more askew than they were already. "Alright, so let's say Dumbledore does have a plan. What do we do, go up there and see if there's a sign-up table for the resistance against Voldemort?"

I went to join Sirius on the rug. The 7th-year couch was leaving a lot to be desired, so far. Perhaps we needed an ottoman or the like.

Although, in the context of a brewing war, I suppose it didn't matter anyway who was sat on the floor and who wasn't.

"Why not?" I said, suddenly more sure of myself than ever. "I think it's safe to assume bloody Albus Dumbledore isn't in cahoots with the Dark Lord."

"It's settled then," Marlene said, retrieving her bag and heading towards the staircase. "I shall see you all here at 8 sharp, tomorrow."

"Bloody hell," I said, as soon as Marlene was out of earshot.

Not that I'd care if she heard me.

"What's got her involved all of a sudden?"

"I suppose the same thing that's got us all involved," Remus said quietly. "Fear."

* * *

The first day of term was always one of my least favorite, partially because it meant the end of the blissful summer months devoid of schoolwork. This year was even worse since I'd promised Remus I'd do better in my classes.

And by 'better' I meant I'd pass.

I think Remus has a slightly different definition.

As is tradition now, I met him, as well as James, Peter, Sirius, and Alice in the common room to go to breakfast before class. As is also tradition, I was late.

"Elsa, darling, we were going to leave without you!" James exclaimed dramatically, slinging an arm around my shoulders. I noticed he'd shined his Head Boy badge.

I shook him off. "Don't you have, I dunno, duties, or something?"

James shrugged. "Not really. At least, I don't think so."

"Typical, Potter. Honestly, who made you Head Boy?" Lily said as she walked past our little gathering. "See you downstairs, Elsa, Alice!"

"Don't worry mate, Evans will come round this year," Sirius said. He gave James a pat on the shoulder.

Alice snickered, but was quickly shut up as James pointed out her boyfriend was graduated.

"Barely," I muttered. Remus nudged me with a disapproving look.

"Fine," I said. "Shall we?"

Peter didn't hesitate to follow Sirius and James through the portrait hole and I could hear them laughing steps ahead of everyone else.

I walked side by side with Remus, who was oddly silent.

"You alright?" I said, trying not to sound overly worried.

He gave a half smile. "Sure. Just close to the full moon is all."

I took his hand. "Well, if you're too tired to help me study, I completely understand."

Remus laughed and looked over to check I had my schoolbag.

"Not a chance."

We walked in silence to the Great Hall, which was bustling still, though it was a little late for anyone who wished to make it to their classes on time. I took at seat next to Lily, who was finishing up her toast, and downed a goblet of water, thankful that for once in my Hogwarts career, I wasn't hungover the first day of class.

"What've you got this year?" I asked Alice, who was devouring a particularly delicious looking chocolate biscuit.

"Same as you, you dolt," she said through a mouthful of crumbs.

Still a little touchy about good old Frank, I see.

"What about you, where are you off to?" I said to Lily.

That was a mistake, I realized, as she detailed every single class she'd be taking through the full year. I did, however, discover we had nearly everything together, except for Divination, which I now regretted taking in 6th year immensely.

However, most of what I ended up with was due to my nearly abysmal OWL scores. I managed only to skate by in Transfiguration, Potions, Defense Against the Dark Arts, and Divination because Lily helped me so much, though I did receive an Outstanding mark in Charms. I ended up in History of Magic as well, if only because Binns rarely had enough students to fill a NEWT level class and I think professor McGonagall felt sorry for me.

With my luck up to that point, who could blame her?

"I'm off to Herbology, I'll see you in Potions," Remus said, giving me a kiss on the cheek after Lily finished her NEWT speech for the second year running.

"See you," I mumbled.

I went with Lily to Charms, but we did split up at the door since as a rule, I never sit in the front of the class.

Sirius slid in next to me at the last minute. "This seat taken?"

I smiled, thankful not to be stuck next to anyone dreadfully boring as professor Flitwick drolled on about advanced locking charms. "You ready for tonight?" I whispered.

Sirius nodded. "I think so. You?"

I shrugged. "I suppose, but what if Dumbledore isn't doing anything?"

"Then we'll convince him to do something."

"Well, I hope by 'we' you mean you. I don't think I've ever even spoken with the Headmaster."

Sirius tried to stifle a laugh. "I have, loads of times. Though it's usually Minnie who gets to deal with us."

"Speaking of us," I said, "where's Peter?"

Sirius leaned closer. I tried not to think about how close his face was to mine.

I'm happily taken, thank you.

"With Dorcas Meadowes, over there," he gestured. "Poor lad thinks he's got a chance."

I eyed Dorcas, who to be honest, suited her name. "I dunno. Stranger things have happened. Look at me and Remus."

"Oh come on," Sirius scoffed, "Remus is way prettier than her."

I smacked his arm lightly. "Are you thick? I meant me."

Sirius opened his mouth to respond, only to be cut off abruptly by Flitwick.

"Black, Lestrade, it's only the first day of term! I won't have a repeat of last year's class," Flitwick said, ignoring Sirius' pleas otherwise. "Detention, both of you."

Sirius groaned next to me.

"Actually, sir, it's _De_ Lestrade."

Probably serves me right I earned a double.

* * *

After a particularly painful Transfiguration class spent mostly under the watchful eye of Remus after I told him that I had already earned myself a detention, I headed up to Flitwick's office to report in. I met Sirius on the way up to the fourth floor, completely alone, which was a bit strange.

Since around third year Sirius has never been without a girlfriend. And while the Hogwarts dating pool is fairly small, it had apparently been diverse enough for him to never have gone out with the same girl twice, save for Marlene McKinnon, who in my opinion doesn't count anyway.

Of course, pretending she doesn't exist hasn't worked yet, but a girl's got to try, doesn't she?

"So, is the famous womanizer Sirius Black finally given up?" I said jokingly as we walked down the seemingly endless corridor to the Charm's classroom.

Sirius smirked. "Never. It is only the first day, love."

"I know, I know," I said, hoisting my bag up higher on my shoulder. I really hoped we weren't writing lines, I was already behind on homework and had brought it with me. "What about you and Marlene?"

Sirius looked down. "Nah. I think it's over for good. After everything last year, I just don't think we could ever work it out." He paused for a moment, like he was debating something.

"You know, I may have a big mouth, but you know we're friends, right?" I said, touching his arm lightly.

Somewhere in the universe, 5th year me is absolutely pissing herself.

I had long dreamed of the day when Sirius Black would even look at me, and although things were never going anywhere romantically, it was still a rush just to be trusted.

Especially with a fat mouth like mine.

"You can't tell anyone. But you know the baby wasn't even mine," Sirius said, sounding more indifferent than anything. "Marlene only told me it was because she thought the father wouldn't stay. She wouldn't even tell me the bloke's name. S'pose it doesn't matter anyway."

I stopped just short of the Charm's classroom. "You're serious?"

I could tell what was coming.

"Never mind, don't answer that. Let's just hope we've got something easy tonight."

Sirius laughed. "I do miss smelling like trophy polish."

I pushed open the door the Flitwick's classroom and was surprised to see Professor Dumbledore there, speaking in a hushed voice with Flitwick.

"Ah. Mr. Black, Miss DeLestrade. I was just telling Professor Flitwick how much I needed two willing students to dust my bookcases."

Sirius and I exchanged looks.

"Of course, sir," I said, suddenly very suspicious.

We followed Dumbledore in dead silence all the way to his office, where instead of dusting, we were told to sit.

I did, hesitantly, wondering if this was the time I finally got expelled.

Though, for once, I hadn't even done anything.

Did Dumbledore know I was already cheating in Transfiguration?

Was that grounds for expulsion?

"I imagine that you two are wondering why I have called you here," Dumbledore said, taking a seat behind his desk.

Sirius shifted uncomfortably in his chair. "Well yeah, sir, have we done something?"

Dumbledore had a look in his eye I couldn't quite place.

"Indeed, Sirius, you have not done anything yet, but I am hoping you both will."

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading, and please review! I would love to get some feedback on this, good or bad. I'm so rusty writing anything and I could definitely use the help!

xx Val


	3. Dungbombed

A/N: Thanks to everyone who favorited/alerted/my lone reviewer, read on!

Disclaimer: I don't own HP. Sorry.

* * *

Chapter 3: Dungbombed

Up until today, I'd never even been inside the Headmaster's office. Sure, with my knack for detention I spent plenty of time in McGonagall's office, in fact, I had it memorized right down to the scuffs on the floor from my Mary Janes, but I'd yet to be sent here.

Dumbledore's space was different. Rows and rows of books and artifacts lined every wall floor to ceiling, though there was little clutter on the desk, save for several tins of assorted candies.

I stared at the little tin boxes, hoping my stomach wouldn't rumble too much during this meeting. The atmosphere felt important, maybe a little too important for someone like me.

Sirius was a Black, at least. I mean, the Blacks are horrible and dark wizards with a serious complex about blood status, but everyone knows the name. DeLestrade, on the other hand, is non-existent, especially amongst British wizards.

See, when my dad's family came over from Italy after they were disgraced from pure-blood society there (something about a card game and several prize-winning hippogriffs), they decided to try their luck in Britain.

Of course, there being only a few pure-blood lines left in the region, the DeLestrade clan were encouraged to mingle. And mingle they did, only instead of with other wizarding families, the family line of magic ended, save for my father, when they all got together with muggles and denounced their ways, since it had never done them any good anyway.

My dad, asshole that he is, did however marry into wizarding blood when he met my mum, and the rest is history.

The point being, DeLestrades are historically unimportant, and up until this very moment when I sat in Dumbledore's office sweating and fidgeting like a child that has to use the bathroom, I thought I'd be included in that proud tradition.

Maybe I still will be, because the silence that was permeating the room right now was stretching on with no end in sight.

Was Dumbledore waiting for something?

As soon as I opened my mouth to ask him just what in the ruddy hell he meant about Sirius and I doing something, he interrupted, holding out a dish of yellow candies.

"Lemon drop?"

I glanced at Sirius, who shook his head. I did the same.

"No thanks," I said, quickly adding "sir" to the end of my statement.

Let's try not to offend the headmaster while 7th year is still afoot, shall we?

"You are both wondering what I mean when I say you are to do something, are you not?" Dumbledore began.

Sirius and I both nodded.

"There are rumors circulating the school that some of our students are interested in fighting Voldemort and his Death Eaters, however, I must inform you I am most surprised to see you both here, given your families' loyalties."

I eyed Dumbledore carefully. I was sure that he knew full well Sirius nor myself would ever join up in all that rubbish. Although, I was unsure as to how he knew my father and Devon had joined the Dark Lord, but I wasn't going to press it.

I've failed enough exams to know a test when I see one.

Sirius, however, took the bait.

"I think you'll find that I'm not very like my family at all," Sirius said, as calmly as he could probably manage, "I think the whole lot of them deserve whatever's coming for what they've done, and you can be bloody sure that I'll be the one watching when this whole thing blows up!"

Dumbledore raised a greyed eyebrow. I resisted the urge to put my head in my hands.

"Sir, what I think he's trying to say is that neither of us have any connections to all of that. I've denounced my family, and so has Sirius. We could never turn our backs like that on our friends," I said.

"Very well then, Miss DeLestrade. Then I shall see you both here tomorrow night at 8 o'clock," Dumbledore said, then apparently sensing my oncoming question, added, "You will of course, bring your friends?"

Sirius rose from his chair and I followed suit, taking a lemon drop as I went.

"Of course, sir."

I guessed that meant we were dismissed, and Sirius followed me down the winding staircase from the office.

"I don't think I needed my wits anyway," I said, still chewing on the sweet. "That was scary."

"I thought for sure we were being expelled or something," Sirius agreed. "But why'd he say 'families'? Your family's not-"

"Let's save it, shall we?" I said, cutting him off. "I don't really want to talk about it."

"Is it because of your brother? You know, the one that's a werewolf?" Sirius said, ignoring my previous request.

No of course not Sirius, my family just joined up for the free branding! Can't get a dark mark like that just anywhere!

"A little, yeah," I said. "Raffie, my other brother, got sent a letter by my dad asking him to join too. He thought it was the only way to protect Devon. That and he's a right arse."

Sirius stopped and sat inside a windowsill, and I joined him, figuring I'd missed dinner already anyway.

"Is that why Regulus was getting to know you?" Sirius asked. His face was unreadable, as it usually is, but I could tell just mentioning Regulus' name was getting to him.

I sighed. "I think, yeah. I dunno. I tried to talk to him about it, but all he said was that it was on important orders. Apparently they decided I'm not worth it though, cause they didn't mention my name in the letter."

"I s'pose that's a good thing though, isn't it? I can't imagine you'd look too good in one of those masks."

I smiled and bumped Sirius' shoulder. "You know, if you'd have told me a year ago I'd be sitting in an alcove with Sirius Black talking about our Death Eater families instead of snogging, I think I might have spontaneously combusted."

"I'm offended, Elsa! You really think I'd have only snogged you in the fifth floor alcove? That's insulting."

I could feel myself blushing, but tried to play it off. "Yeah, I guess I forgot that it's barely a sterile eating environment when you and one of your lovely girlfriends is down in the Great Hall. You think you could lay off while we're eating at the very least?"

Sirius laughed. "I won't make any promises. And don't worry, Marlene isn't speaking to me anyone."

I snorted, thinking of the way Sirius had been eyeing Dorcas earlier. I probably should have asked about the whole baby situation.

Ah, well.

"It's not her I'm worried about."

* * *

"So all he wanted to do was talk?" Alice said as we made our way into Potions.

Ever since Sirius and I had come back to the common room last night we'd both been bombarded with questions. However, other than suggesting we all go up to his office the following night, there really wasn't much to discuss besides that going in with no idea what to expect nearly killed me.

I shrugged. "He said he hoped Sirius and I would do something. He must of heard about our plan."

Alice furrowed her brow as we stepped into the dungeons. Even in the dim lighting I could see her trying to come to any logical conclusion other than the usually reached 'Dumbledore just knows these things'.

"Your guess is as good as mine," I said, not bothering to wait for an answer. "Talk to you after class? I'm pretty sure Lily'd be peeved if you didn't get to catch up on her Head Girl duties."

Alice rolled her eyes. "Fine then. And you just tell Remus to keep the snogging to a minimum, eh?"

I stuck my tongue out and slid into my seat next to said boyfriend, who gave me a look as I reached into my bag and found no spare parchment and instead just a partially-eaten chocolate frog. Fortunately, (or not, depending how you look at it) he did have a spare quill and a bit of parchment for me to write on.

"Damn you," I muttered as Slughorn quieted the room.

"Now that's enough chatter! Today, we will be attempting to brew Amortentia," Slughorn announced. Several 'oohs' echoed around the room as he did.

"That's _enough_ , yes, Amortentia is widely known, colloquially, as the love potion, but you needn't get any ideas, these are for academic purposes only."

James turned around, I'm sure to make some vulgar comment to Remus or myself, but barely had his mouth open before Slughorn called him to the front of the class.

"Ah yes, Mr. Potter, would you care to demonstrate?"

James reluctantly got up from his seat and stood in front of the cauldron on Slughorn's desk.

"Now, as we all know, Amortentia smells different to each person. For example, Potter, what does it smell like to you?"

I've never seen James go so red. He bit his lip and looked at Lily for a moment, almost apologetically, before apparently deciding against whatever he was about to say. Instead, the James Potter the whole school knew and loved made a reappearance.

"Well professor, to me, it smells a bit like dungbombs."

I managed to put my sleeve over my nose, but most of the class was not so lucky as James hurled a dungbomb into the center of the classroom.

Remus and I moved to the back of the room to open the door, still covering our noses as things descended into chaos.

You could say that his was not the first time this has happened.

"Bloody idiot," Remus said, waving the air in front of him.

I looked at Lily, who seemed furious as James and Sirius laughed hysterically.

I opened the door and escaped out into the hallway, most of our class on my heels.

"Do you think he'll ever learn?" I said.

Remus shook his head as we walked quickly up the corridor to the fresh air that surely awaited us outside the dungeons.

"I keep telling him, he's never going to win her over with that nonsense."

I finally removed my hand from my face. "Do you think he'll have to give himself detention?"

Remus and I laughed as we did our best impressions of James' snooty Head Boy alter ego (something James did not find nearly as funny), and continued up to the common room.

Merlin, I need a shower.

"Oi! Remus, wait up!"

James was running down the corridor, Peter and Sirius fast on his heels.

I had half a mind to jinx James on the spot for pulling a dungbomb out in bloody seventh year, but seeing as he's also Head Boy, I decided not to risk the detention.

"I panicked, alright?" James said, nearly out of breath.

I snorted. "And a dungbomb was the best you could come up with? Honestly."

James ran a nervous hand through his hair.

"I mean, it was funny mate, but you're Head Boy!" Peter exclaimed.

James slid down the wall onto the floor and put his head in his hands.

"I know, I know, I just couldn't say what the potion smelled like and I had some dungbombs left over from Lord knows when and I-"

I grinned. "It smelled like Lily, didn't it?"

James looked pathetic staring at the floor. It made me almost want to forgive him.

Almost.

I am heartless, remember?

"So the question stands," Remus said, offering James a hand up off the floor, "did it smell like Evans?"

"Like lavender," James mumbled.

Sirius, Peter, and Remus all looked confused.

Bloody boys.

"Lily wears lavender perfume," I clarified.

"Well, that's kind of sweet, I suppose," Sirius said.

I nodded. "You should have said that. Much more attractive than dungbombs," I said, clapping James on the back. "No girl wants to receive of Yardley's finest Dungbomb perfume as a gift."

* * *

Despite all the nonsense in Potions and the dirty looks Lily (and the rest of the NEWT-level potions class) gave James, our little group met up in the common room after dinner to go to Dumbledore's office.

"Why Remus, is that lipstick on your cheek?" Sirius asked jokingly, getting uncomfortably close to Remus' face.

I tried to keep from blushing as he and I had indeed just finished snogging on the 7th year couch before we heard footsteps.

Note to self: no more lipstick.

Remus wiped at his face quickly and Sirius gave me a wink as the others started to join us.

"Elsa, dear, your bun is lopsided," Alice said, reaching up on her tiptoes to fix my hair.

"Thanks," I said, glad James wasn't here to take the piss. "Are we all ready?"

"Trying to leave without me, chubs?" Marlene called, practically waltzing down the stairs.

I rolled my eyes. "Wouldn't dream of it, love."

Actually, I have, and it always ends with me cheering.

Lily was close behind her down the stairs and James descended the boy's at the same time, causing them to meet at the bottom.

"Er, I'm sorry about the incident, earlier," James said.

Lily narrowed her eyes. "We'll talk later, Potter."

"This everyone, then?" Sirius said. "Where's Pete?"

"Said he'd meet us there, he was going to talk to Dorcas Meadowes," Remus said, quickly adding, "and yes, she's real," before James or Sirius made any snide remarks.

We walked in relative silence to the Headmaster's office, where Professor McGonagall, Peter, and several other students were waiting outside the gargoyle statue.

"I'm impressed you made it on time," McGonagall said, particularly to James and Sirius. "Follow me."

She waved her hand in front of the gargoyle. "Licorice."

I followed her up the revealed staircase first, followed by Alice, who kept nervously looking back at the others who'd joined us.

I recognized Emmeline Vance, a 6th year Hufflepuff whose name I couldn't remember, and at least one Prewett twin.

Inside, we were all greeted by Professor Dumbledore, who motioned for us all to take a seat, as he conjured several more mismatched chairs.

I sat down and heard a ripping noise as a run in my stockings appeared.

"Reparo," I muttered, knowing I'd forget to mend them later. Dumbledore didn't seem bothered by the interruption, though Marlene did glare in my direction.

"As you all know, we live in the most dangerous of times," Dumbledore began. "And you have all gathered here, not only because I have called you, but because you no longer wish to remain silent, and for that, I must commend you. But any resistance against true evil comes at a high price," he motioned to Alice, who kept her composure, "and I want to make you all aware of that before I continue."

The faces of my friends and Marlene remained stoic, even a bit optimistic at the chance to stand up for ourselves. Peter looked a little nervous, but that was to be expected.

"Sir, if I may," Lily said cautiously, "I want to help, of course, but we're only students. What can we do?"

Dumbledore smiled slightly. "There are many secrets inside Hogwarts, Miss Evans. Ones far greater than even I can imagine. But, inside my imagination somewhere, I am poised to create another."

"Another secret?" James said.

"Yes," said Dumbledore. "Tell me, what do you all know about Phoenix's?"

Marlene raised her hand lazily. "They're immortal. Every time they die they're born again from their own ashes."

"Very good, Miss McKinnon. A Phoenix does indeed rise from a flame, and I intend for this very group to do the same," Dumbledore said, rising from his desk.

What I can only assume was his pet bird flew over to land on his outstretched arm.

It was all very, scenic and inspiring, really.

"It will be a society," Dumbledore said, stroking the bird. "An Order of the Phoenix."

* * *

A/N: ok you got me, I have no idea how the Order of the Phoenix got started, but according to my re-read of the books and extensive googling, there's no decisive history, so I'm making up my own.

Thanks for reading, and please review!

xx Val


	4. Secrets

Disclaimer: I don't own HP.

* * *

Chapter 4: Secrets

Dumbledore cleared his throat as the room erupted into whispers. His bird, which I guessed was a Phoenix (there's a reason I'm no longer in Care of Magical Creatures), cawed loudly and finally got everyone's attention.

"You have all been selected because you have shown that you care a great deal for this cause, but I still must encourage you to first and foremost, focus on your studies," Dumbledore said.

I couldn't see Sirius from where I was sitting, but I knew somehow that he was rolling his eyes.

"Sirius Black, it would do you well to pay attention!" McGonagall snapped.

I know these people too well.

"Professor, if we're going to be a part of of this, what do you suggest we do? We can't even leave the school," Emmeline Vance said from the back of the room.

"Yeah, some of us aren't even of age, what are we meant to do?" the 6th year Hufflepuff girl called.

Dumbledore peered over his glasses. "Ah, Miss Harper, all of that will be answered in due time. For now, I must encourage you to focus on your studies."

Harper! That was it.

Thank God, that was going to drive me batshit.

"Now, while you are here at school it is important that schoolwork remain your utmost priority, but we will be in contact. None of this will be for nothing."

Leave it to Dumbledore to call a meeting that left more questions than answers.

"You are all to return to your dormitories," McGonagall said, motioning for us to stand. "And may I remind you, this is a secret order and as such it will be expected you keep it to yourselves."

I was tempted to stay and ask just what the hell was going on, or what the purpose of a 10 minute gathering could possibly be, but instead I followed Sirius down the stairs, where we broke off from the main group that was funneling back towards the staircases.

"Well that was cryptic," I said, struggling to keep up with Sirius, who was quickly storming away from the office.

"I can't believe that now that we're finally deciding to do something it just gets blown up in our faces like that!"

He seemed to be getting faster with every word, I was nearly jogging.

"Slow down, you idiot, I wouldn't call that blown up in our faces, necessarily," I said.

Sirius finally relented and turned around. "The old man has no idea what Voldemort is having his followers our age do! We're already behind!"

I spotted Marlene coming around the corner. Clearly she'd heard shouting.

"Are you two thick? Obviously there was a hidden message there."

"Hidden message? It's already a bloody secret society!" Sirius exclaimed.

"Keep your voice down or it won't stay a secret, will it?" I scolded. "What are you talking about, Marlene?" We basically just got called up there to be dismissed and told to go back to class."

"Exactly," Marlene said. "How many times did Dumbledore tell us to focus on our studies? It's obviously meant to be a clue."

Now don't get me wrong, I hate Marlene with every fibre of my being. She's rude, she's arrogant, and when she's in a particular mood, she can be downright cruel. But for once in her awful existence, I felt that she might have been a bit smarter that I was.

"That would make sense," I said, practically through gritted teeth. Part of me wanted to throw the drama with the father of the baby in her face, but that seemed cruel and unusual, even for me. "So what now?"

Marlene tossed her long black hair over her shoulder and began to walk away. "We wait."

I looked at Sirius, who was already storming off after her.

Somehow I think that they might start speaking again. If anything, they did have matching tempers.

I decided to leave myself out of it for once, though I had been hoping to speak with Sirius to see what he made of us being pulled aside by Dumbledore specifically.

Instead I caught up with Lily and Alice in the nearly deserted corridor.

"Either of you fancy a midnight snack?" I called to them.

"Elsa, it's only 10 o'clock," Alice said, laughing.

I groaned, leaning on Alice's shoulder and putting a hand to my brow for dramatic effect. "Yes, but by the time we even reach the kitchens it'll be midnight! And I'm positively starving, c'mon!"

Alice turned to Lily. "Are you coming?"

Lily sighed. "I think not. I need to have a chat with Potter since he's continually disgracing the position of Head Boy."

"I bet that's not the only position he'd disgrace for you," Alice said suggestively, making obscene gestures with her hands.

Lily rolled her eyes as I doubled over laughing. "I'll see you two later, don't be out past curfew."

"Do you think they'll ever get together?" Alice asked, wiping tears away.

I thought back to the end of last year when I'd caught them talking. "Fancy a wager on it?"

* * *

The first Quidditch tryouts of the season were something that unlike classes, I did actually look forward to. Even more so since Remus was also a big Quidditch fan and we could gossip in the deserted stands together.

Before we'd both sort of sit a few benches apart being that our other friends were on the team and we didn't know each other that well. This was much nicer. Plus, being commentator and all, I never got to talk Quidditch with Remus, even if he was a bloody Chudley Cannons fan.

"You think they're going to be able to fill Johnson's spot?" Remus asked, offing me chocolate from the endless supply he seemed to keep stashed in his pocket.

I popped the chocolate into my mouth and surveyed the field, where there were several second years shielding themselves from the bombardment of quaffles being thrown as they tested for keeper.

"I dunno," I said through a mouthful of chocolate. "That girl, with the blonde hair, she's got her broom the wrong way round. But I see Gideon Prewett's trying out again."

"Must be hard watching your twin from the stands," Remus said, squinting to see all the way to the other end of the field. "But, it's not exactly the dream team out there."

I laughed. "Don't let James hear you say that. He'll have your head on a pike at the entrance to the pitch."

"Yeah, next to yours," Remus agreed.

"Please. Why didn't you ever try out? Sirius says you're a fair flyer in the summer."

Remus ran a hand through his hair. It was growing more gray by the minute. I suspected that with the way things were going, my hair wouldn't be far behind. "I dunno. It just didn't seem like the right fit with my condition and all."

"What, you don't think having a werewolf running around the pitch would be enough to give Gryffindor the upper hand?" I said, trying to imagine Remus terrorizing the Slytherin Quidditch team off their brooms.

"I don't doubt James hasn't already thought of that," Remus said, cracking a smile. "Why didn't you ever try out?"

I snorted. "I'm awful anywhere near a broom. You don't remember first year flying lessons? I got caught in a tree and wouldn't come down."

Remus laughed. "Must have been out on sick leave. Were you really?"

I nodded. "Oh yes. It took Madame Lefleur an hour to convince me I could just fly down. And even then I face planted."

I'll leave out the fact that I also cried like a little bitch because my hair had got caught in a branch on the way down.

Then, at our first mock match James nailed me in the face with the Quaffle and I fared the same.

Let's just say I wasn't destined for athletic greatness.

"EVERYBODY LISTEN UP, ANYONE HIT WITH A QUAFFLE IN THE NEXT TEN MINUTES IS AUTOMATICALLY DISQUALIFIED! AND YOU BLOODY WELL BETTER HOPE AT LEAST ONE OF YOU IS LEFT STANDING!" James yelled from the pitch.

Peter came up the steps just then, hands over his ears.

"Well, at the rate things are going, any one of us would probably stand a chance," he said, sitting on the other side of Remus. "Did you see that girl riding backwards?"

"Yeah, well at least no one's plunged to their death," I said jokingly.

It'd long been circulated around the school that several years ago a first year Gryffindor fell off their broomstick to their death many metres below and that's why first years weren't allowed at tryouts.

Remus scoffed. "That was only a rumor James and Sirius made up first year."

"They were well pissed," Peter added. "That's what made them such good friends in the first place."

I laughed. "I know, but it still gets people. I tell first years all the time that up in the teacher's stand sometimes you can hear the disembodied voice of that unfortunate first year Quidditch fan."

Remus groaned. "I knew that had to have started re-circulating from somewhere. I keep having to correct the little monsters."

"Can't you just let James do all that now," I said, watching as said Head Boy nearly fell off his own broom as a bludger escaped the trunk and flew under him. "He is Head Boy, after all."

"When's the last time you've seen James do any of his Prefect duties?" Peter said, elbowing Remus.

Remus sighed wistfully. "Never, actually."

I gave him a peck on the cheek. "Don't worry, you know I think you'd have made the perfect Head Boy."

Peter faked gagging. "Disgusting mate, just disgusting."

"Shut up," I said to Peter, "don't be jealous because you can't get Dorcas Meadowes to go out with you."

"What? I-I don't even like her! She's just my Charms partner is all," he sputtered.

A year ago I would have called on James to offer his expert advice on how to win someone over, but we all know how that went over the first time.

"Why don't you just ask her?" Remus offered. "She'd probably say yes."

"Yeah," I agreed, holding Remus' hand. "The worst she'll do is tell you to bugger off."

"Like the two of you have any experience with this stuff! You're only together on accident!" Peter exclaimed.

I shrugged. It was sort of true.

"Well unless you want to spend a whole year pretending to date someone just for kicks, I suggest you do it the traditional way," I said.

Peter seemed to deflate. I almost felt bad for the poor bloke. "Yeah, we'll see."

"ALRIGHT, THAT'S IT! MCKINNON, YOU'RE KEEPER, GET OVER HERE!"

I watched in confusion from the stands as Marlene flew towards James and several dejected Gryffindors began their march of shame off the pitch, leaving only the rightfully pissed reserve players who had yet again been looked over.

"NOT YOU, MARLENE!" James screeched. "MICHAEL! MICHAEL MCKINNON!"

If I'd have been Marlene I would have quit the team out of spite by this point, but all Marlene did was get off her broom and start heading for the stands. Michael, her younger brother, a 4th year, moved forward.

"Bloody hell, he's the best they've got?" Peter said, trying to get a better look at what was going on.

"How do they expect to win the Cup with him?" Remus said, "Did you see him get caught on one of the hoops earlier? At least Gideon Prewett can fly in a straight line! This is madness!

"All this coming from a Cannons fan?" I said, trying not to laugh too hard and how worked up Remus was getting. "Aren't you sort of used to losing?"

He began to turn red. "This is their year, I know it!" He exclaimed, nearly falling off his seat.

"Yeah I guess it'll be different from the other 80, won't it mate?" Peter said, laughing as hard as I was.

Remus clearly decided to let it go, as most long-suffering Chudley Cannons fans had and turned round just in time to dodge a rogue quaffle.

"NOT INTO THE STANDS YOU BLOODY IDIOT! HITTING A SPECTATOR IS A PENALTY!"

"Time to go?" I said, turning to Remus.

He nodded, tossing the Quaffle down to Emmeline Vance, who looked somewhere between tears and laughter as she flew by to catch it.

"I think so. I'd rather not bear witness to an _actual_ murder at tryouts."

* * *

After Remus and I escaped James' wrath on the quidditch pitch, we parted ways. The full moon was tonight and he had already complained of being tired, so like a good girlfriend I sent him up to bed while I pouted in the common room over a History of Magic essay.

I'd thought about asking Nearly Headless Nick about the topic (14th century beheadings), being that he was literally stuck in the past, but decided it wasn't worth the trek down to the Great Hall where he seemed to spend most of his time. Instead I contemplated throwing my unwritten essay into the fire or just dropping out of school entirely.

I almost let those thoughts get the best of me when I heard yelling near the portrait hole.

"If you honestly think that after all of the things you've pulled I'd be your bloody Hogsmeade date, then you have lost it, Potter!"

Ah. Lily.

"I don't care! Maybe if you decided to actually complete your duties instead of dumping them all on me so you can run around the castle with your friends hexing first-years, I'd actually consider it!"

James and Lily finally came into view, and I tried my best not to stare as things got explosive.

"I didn't ask to be Head Boy, you know!" James yelled.

Lily was quickly turning the color of her hair. "Didn't ask? Didn't ask? I didn't ask to be stuck with a complete ninny as my counterpart, and yet here I am, perfectly fine! When you want to start taking things seriously, come find me. Until then, stay the hell away from me James Potter, or so help me!"

With that she stormed up the stairs to the girl's dormitory, slamming the door on her way in. James tried to follow her, clearly not satisfied without the last word, but apparently failed to remember that the staircase wouldn't be cooperating.

I swear I tried not to laugh when he slid down and landed on his arse.

Alright, so I laughed a little.

Okay, a lot.

What an idiot.

"We really need to do something about all that," Sirius said, making his way across the common room from where he'd been talking to Marlene.

I told you they'd get back together.

They always do.

I snorted. "What, the screaming? I quite like being woken up at six in the morning when James fails to show up for his rounds, don't you?"

Sirius sat down on the couch next to me and propped his feet up on the adjacent armchair. "Could probably live without it to be honest, love. Seriously, it's gotten so much worse this year. I would have thought that they'd at least have cut the yelling."

"Well what's your proposal? I don't think getting either of them a fake girlfriend is going to work, and that's all I know how to do," I said.

Sirius laughed. "Yeah, cause that worked the first time."

"Shut it," I said, swatting his arm. "I can't help it if the stupid boy I had a crush on was too thick to notice."

"And how could you not have noticed that," Marlene said, joining us. "Just pathetic, really."

Oh good.

Marlene shoved Sirius' legs off the chair and sat down.

"For fuck's sake Marlene, could we just lay off it?" I said. I was going to be 18 soon, and to be honest, the little rivalry Marlene and I have had since first year was getting old.

Not that it wasn't fun while it lasted.

"Oh so now you want to be friends? That's cute Elsa, honestly."

I rolled my eyes and gathered my things from the couch.

"Unlike you, I actually have other friends. So no, Marlene, I don't want to be your bloody best friend, but haven't we grown out of this?"

She seemed to consider things for a moment, narrowing her eyes.

"Fine. We'll call a truce," she said, extending her hand.

I took it reluctantly and we shook. Sirius looked like he was going to explode at any minute with laughter and judging by the look on Marlene's face and the same look that was crossing mine, that would have disastrous consequences.

"If only because I can't take this nonsense anymore," she said, gesturing towards James, who was still leaning against the bottom of the girl's stairs, presumably trying to wait out Lily.

The poor bloke is going to die there if he thinks Lily Evans is seriously going to let him get the upper hand in this argument.

I nudged Sirius. "He's your best mate, any suggestions?"

Sirius made a move to speak but Marlene swatted him away.

"There's no need for any half-witted plots from you two. I've already got it covered."

 _Merlin_ I just want to sock her in the face.

Just once, that's it. It'd be worth it.

"And how's that?"

"Sabotage."

Oh Lord.

* * *

A/N:Thanks to anyone who's alerted/favorited, it means a lot! And once again, please review!

I'll also be out of the country all this week so the next update won't be until next Monday!

xx Val


	5. Sabotage Part II

A/N: Sorry this took so long! Jet lag is a killer.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

Chapter 5: Sabotage Part II

Before year six, I would honestly have jumped out of my seat at the word 'sabotage' but to be honest living a lie was way more complicated than I'd predicted it would be and I just don't think I can divide my energy in that many ways and still pass my NEWTs.

I'll have a hell of a time as it is.

"You honestly think that after everything we all went through last year we should really be meddling?" I said to Marlene, who still had a smug look across her horse-face.

Alright, fine, her 'elongated features'.

Marlene rolled her eyes. "Obviously I'm not suggesting we do whatever _that_ was, I'm just saying if they aren't going to come to their senses themselves, we need to help them along."

Sirius stared at her dumbly. "Help them along? So they can kill each other after we've left? Besides, what do you care?"

"Honestly," Marlene huffed, "I didn't think you two would be this difficult. Let me finish explaining. James and Lily obviously need to sort some things out on their own but let's be honest here, Potter is not going to just wake up one morning and decide to be responsible and Lily is never going to see anything less than perfection as acceptable. And as for me, I'm rather tired of listening to the two of them."

"So you think we should do all the work for them?" I said carefully, not wanting to poke the bear, so to speak.

Marlene smiled tightly. "Good job, Elsa, you're finally getting it! Next time, raise your hand and I'll thrown in some house points!"

Sirius seemed to sense that I was about to knock the living daylights out of her and stood up between us. "I think we get it, we need to figure out just what the ruddy hell James is supposed to be doing and do that, all while telling Lily how far he's come as a person so she'll stop having such high expectations, all in the hopes that they'll get together or at the very least quit tearing the other's throat out for every single little thing."

I shrugged. "We can do that. Hell, Remus is already a prefect, I'm sure Head Boy duties aren't that different."

"See to it then," Marlene said, gathering her bag and heading for the stairs. "I'm off to bed."

I stuck my tongue out at Marlene as soon as she turned her back and flopped down onto the couch. "God, she's so bloody annoying," I said, "is it any wonder we've been fighting this long?"

Sirius laughed. "You can't honestly expect to have things smoothed over that quickly, can you? You and Marlene have been at it for years."

"Yeah well if she hadn't called me a fat cow in first year, none of this would have even happened," I said, frowning even deeper. "It doesn't help that she's right."

"Not about the fat cow thing," I quickly added, as Sirius opened his mouth. "About James and Lily."

Sirius gathered his things and started to leave. "So, I'll take James, you get Lily?"

I shrugged. "Fair enough."

Sirius left with a short "g'night" and I sunk into the couch, thinking of all the elaborate ways this could go horribly wrong.

* * *

"So let me make sure I understand. You, Elsa DeLestrade, a woman who has not so much as looked in the direction of the student handbook, want to... shadow me?"

I nodded enthusiastically at Lily, who seemed skeptical as we walked down to the common room.

I say walked, but it was so bloody early I think 'stumbled' might be more appropriate.

"I dunno," I said, "I just think I ought to start taking things more seriously before graduation, y'know?"

Lily narrowed her eyes. "You aren't up to anything?"

"No, of course not! Besides, I'll get to spend a lot more time with Remus if I'm hanging out with the prefects all the time."

Lily seemed to buy this explanation and relaxed her face, if only slightly. "Fine, but this better not be one of Potter's tricks."

"Lily, please. Since when have you known me to do James' bidding?"

Stupid, Elsa, just stupid.

Lily thankfully ignored the question. "Well, if you're going to follow me you should know that I get up every morning at five o'clock so I can be ready at six to check around the area for stray students out of bed. If literally anyone else had been selected as Head Boy, this is also where we would meet him," Lily gestured to the portrait hole, "however, since Potter refuses to do even the simplest of tasks, I'll just skip ahead and I suppose you can do his half of the work if you're really that keen."

I was beginning to regret my decision to be a better person.

I mean, six in the morning? No wonder James doesn't show up.

"And what is his half?" I asked.

Lily rolled her eyes like it was obvious. "He's supposed to check to boys' toilets for any illicit activity, you know, illegal potion brewing, inappropriate student contact, that sort of thing."

I nodded. "Right, so, since I'm not a boy shall I just follow you, then?"

"Don't be silly," Lily said, exiting the common room and nodding to the Fat Lady, who swung back drowsily. "You only have to pop your head in, it isn't difficult. I'll meet you back here in 15 minutes, and then we've got to meet with all the prefects and go over the week."

I watched as she trotted happily down the stairs to the fifth-floor girl's toilet and decided to get things over with, starting with the seventh floor.

That loo ended up being completely deserted, and so were the sixth, fifth, and fourth floors. I decided not to bother with any of the others since I doubted any reasonable mischief-makers would be up at this kind of ungodly hour and went back to wait for Lily by the Fat Lady, who'd resumed snoring rather loudly.

Lucky old hag.

When Lily finally did come trudging up the steps, she was soaking wet with what I could imagine was toilet water, judging by the look on her face.

"It's no wonder Myrtle didn't have any friends!" Lily yelled down the stairs to no one in particular. "I only asked her if she'd seen anything funny lately and she got upset because she's dead!"

I did my best to look sympathetic. "Do you really have to check in there?"

It was sort of known that you should avoid the first floor bathroom unless you wanted to listen the eternal lamentations of Moaning Myrtle or, like in Lily's case, be soaked in toilet water.

Lily huffed and tapped the Fat Lady's portrait. "Now we're going to have to push back the prefect's meeting ten minutes, just ridiculous!"

"Damn. And I was so looking forward to being on time," I said.

She glared and presented the password (lollipop), and I elected to wait by the stairs while she changed.

"What are you doing up this early?"

I looked up from the rather fascinating study of my cuticles to see James, barely awake, trudging down the boys' staircase.

"I could ask you the same thing," I said, "when's the last time you showed up for a Prefect's meeting?"

James looked startled. "Bloody hell, was that today? Evans is going to kill me."

I laughed as he ran back up the stairs, muttering something that sounded a lot like "shit" all the way.

Lily came back nearly on time and practically toppled me trying to drag me towards the portrait hole. "If we run, we can still make it! Has everyone left already? I know Remus is out today, you know he's been under the weather lately."

I tried not to snort at the innocent idea Lily must have had in her head about Remus' whereabouts.

"I saw Sam Lee and Ingrid, er, I dunno her last name, but they've left," I said, trying my best to keep up as we raced down the stairs.

Lily skidded to a stop in front of the Transfiguration classroom, where several prefects were already waiting.

I took a seat at the back of the room, in my usual desk I shared with Remus, and watched a few stragglers enter, including a wind-blown James Potter, who looked more disheveled than I'd ever seen him.

"Sorry I'm late, everybody!" He boomed, joining Lily at the front of the classroom.

She just stared and cleared her throat, clearly annoyed even though she'd only arrived moments earlier.

"Now, if everyone could pull out their class schedules, we can get started. Potter, the minutes please."

James looked sheepish. "The what?"

Clearly I've got my work cut out.

* * *

Since I'd spent the whole week following Lily around and gathering just what James was supposed to be doing (mostly through the thinly-veiled insults Lily provided), I was looking forward to doing absolutely nothing with my weekend.

Fate, or more specifically Professor Flitwick, had other plans, and I was to resume my detention from the previous week cleaning the Charm's classroom with Sirius, who complained about missing Quidditch practice so much he'd earned a double as well.

However, that meant cleaning went much faster, and even Flitwick couldn't argue the place was spotless after an hour, and we were free to go.

Sirius dashed off to catch the tail end of practice, I suspected only because he hated being yelled at by James when he was in Quidditch Captain mode, and I decided to make my way to the Hospital Wing to see if Remus was allowed to leave yet.

Pomfrey, the school nurse, had yet to allow Remus to even get out of bed, despite his insistence that, like the hundred other times he'd gone through this, he was completely fine after a few days. Usually myself or one of Remus' other friends annoyed her enough after one or two days to get her to give in, but we'd all been exceptionally busy, and it was going on a record five days we'd been unable to spring our friend from the clutches of bedrest and Pepper-up potions.

"So you've not been able to slither out yet?" I said, sitting next to the bed my boyfriend currently occupied and poking him awake.

Remus blinked several times. "Well since you've ruined my fake nap, no, I haven't. That woman's like a hawk. I keep hoping she'll walk away long enough for me to escape if I pretend to be sleeping, but nothing's worked yet."

I patted his arm. "Chin up, now that I've finished detention we've got the whole day to brainstorm. I'm thinking a diversion, how do you feel about dragons?"

Remus laughed. "Not wonderfully. And what was this one for, I thought you'd already done Flitwick's?"

I sighed, leaning back in the chair. "Apparently the talk Dumbledore had with Sirius and I didn't count. To be fair, the Charm's classroom was filthy, and only an idiot gets detention the first week."

"Funny, I was going to say the same thing," Remus said, sitting up and swinging his legs over the side of the bed, then quickly dodging my arm as it went in for a well-deserved smack. "I have heard you've been following Lily around though, what's that all about?"

I shrugged. "Nothing, really. Marlene thinks that if James does a better job with his Head Boy duties Lily will finally agree to go out with him and we won't have to listen to them fight anymore," I said. "So I have to figure out what he's supposed to do."

"I see," Remus said, clearly trying to hide his shock that'd I'd agreed to a plan that not only had me up at the crack of dawn each day, but had been suggested by none other than Marlene McKinnon. "How's that going?"

"Terribly," I said, putting my face in my hands. "Even if I do figure out every single little thing I doubt anyone would even be able to convince James to do it. Honestly, what was Dumbledore thinking?"

Remus sighed. "He must have some sort of reason. I mean, for all his behavior James is a good student."

"Yeah well, he's a shit prefect. You should hear Lily."

"I do. All the time. At every possible chance," Remus said, grimacing. "With how much she brings him up to the rest of us, you'd think she was obsessed. I swear she's started every morning with an anecdote about how much trouble James is."

I'd also found that to be true. Every time she gathered the other prefects together it always started with "since the Head Boy isn't here today" or "Potter was supposed to do this" and even a few "James Potter is an utter git"'s that sufficed as answers to any questions about extra duties Lily didn't want to give actual answers to.

"Well, unless you can figure out a way to get James to ditch Quidditch for a 'scheduling strategy meeting' I doubt anything is going to change," I said wistfully, suddenly remembering all the hours of sleep I could have gotten if it hadn't been for James stupidity. "Besides, it's not like it's going to make a bit of- what is going on out there?"

There was indeed a commotion and I poked my head out to get a better look at what was happening. Pomfrey was yelling at two Slytherins who'd just brought in their friend, maybe a first or second year, who was leaving a trail of vomited slugs in her wake as she was half dragged towards the hospital desk.

Remus peeked around me, then slid on his slippers. "I think I see my chance. Let's make a run for it, and watch the slugs!"

I giggled and grabbed his hand as we ran out of the Hospital Wing, Pomfrey's irate shouting following us all the way.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading/favoriting/following/reviewing, I'll see you all in a few days!

xx Val

toolazytologin: I totally remember you! lol it is terrible that the name got ruined isn't it? Now I wish I'd named her something different!


	6. Through the Fire

A/N: Sorry this is late, I'm so off my writing game and just trying to push through it.

Disclaimer: I don't own HP.

* * *

Chapter Six: Through the Fire

The rest of September and the first few weeks of October passed without too much incident. James was still slacking off to hang out with his friends, but Sirius and I had made Lily think that any improvement in his behavior was down to James' conviction and not our desire to get them to lay off it for five minutes.

Besides that, my favorite time of year was finally upon us, even if this year my birthday was being overshadowed by my absent family.

Hey, none of us get to pick, right?

And thanks to the last few traumatizing months, I've also learned distraction is the best way to deal with these things.

"What are you going to wear?" I asked Alice as we strolled around Hogsmeade, looking for some fancy dress to wear to the annual Halloween Ball.

Alice sighed. "I dunno, it's not like I've got anyone to go with," she said miserably.

I rolled my eyes. "C'mon, James said he'd go with you again! Besides, you know Remus wouldn't mind if you tagged along with us!"

I knew Remus would mind, in fact, since he and I had barely spent any time together since we'd both taken on James' easier Head Boy duties. On top of that, NEWTs were coming up this year, and while I wasn't too concerned, Remus definitely was.

As he had pointed out, no one in their right mind was going to hire a werewolf, even one at the top of his class.

I shook the thought as we entered Honeydukes and headed straight for the chocolate section, leaving Alice to be absolutely dramatic by herself near the lollipop display and ran straight into Remus.

"Fancy seeing you here," I said, nudging him to turn around.

"Oh, hello Elsa," Remus said, leaning down for a kiss, to which I happily obliged. "Find anything yet?"

I shrugged. "Not really. I'll probably just wear a Harpies cardigan and call it a day."

"Well if you're sure, I'm sure James wouldnt' mind letting you borrow his ridiculous pumpkin getup from last year."

I snorted, thinking of James stuck in the portrait trying to yell at rowdy first years.

"Gonna pass, but thanks," I said, grabbing a block of Honeyduke's in-house brand chocolate fudge, "I'll see you at the pub later!"

Remus nodded and I paid for my chocolate before heading back out into the village. Alice was waiting outside, leaning against the window, crushing her sculpted black hair in the process.

"What do you say we go as Quidditch players?" Alice asked, kicking up the dirt around the path as we headed for Spintwitches Sporting Needs so Alice could pick up a new broom care kit.

"It'd be easy, I guess," I said.

Although, come to think of it, I don't think a nicked uniform of Marlene's is going to work for me.

I followed Alice inside Spintwitches and was looking at the latest news on team lineups at the counter when a voice beckoned me over.

"You there, DeLestrade!"

When I turned around, I realized it wasn't just any voice, but one that belonged to Hamish MacFarlan, head of the Department of Magical Games and Sports.

What the hell did he want with me?

I nearly dropped my bags as I went over to MacFarlan, who was somewhat plump now, his Quidditch days far behind him.

"I was hoping I'd run into you sometime this season," MacFarlan said brightly. "Hamish MacFarlan, Head of the Department of Magical Games and Sports."

He stuck a pudgy hand out and I shook it gratefully. "I know who you are, sir, but, er, how do you know me?"

MacFarlan laughed. "Where do you think our leagues get their commentators from, Miss DeLestrade? Hogwarts is known for theirs! There hasn't been an Irish commentator in _years_ that wasn't from Hogwarts. Tell me, have you considered a career in this?"

I wanted so badly to knock the stupid look off my face and respond with something highly dignified, but all that came out was a short "no".

Good one, Elsa.

MacFarlan looked slightly crestfallen at my lackluster response, but recovered quickly, producing a card from his coat pocket that read:

 _Hamish MacFarlan_

 _Head of the Department of Magical Games and Sports_

 _Level Seven, Room 401, Ministry of Magic, London_

I pocketed the card quickly and thanked him.

"I do hope to hear from you, Miss DeLestrade," MacFarlan said, and with that he went out the door, waving to a star-struck Alice on his way out.

"Was that Hamish MacFarlan?" Alice asked, dumping her things on the counter, much to the annoyance of the clerk, who began to tally her items.

"Yeah," I said shortly.

"Well, what'd he want?" she said, hitting me on the arm. "I wish I'd caught him! I wanted to ask what he thought my chances were after this year and all. He must have loads of pull with the teams!"

I was still trying to register that a whole new path might have literally walked into me straight on and didn't bother to answer Alice as she paid for her things.

"So come on then," she tried again as we made our way to the Three Broomsticks to meet up with James and Remus, "tell me!"

I opened the door to the pub, ushering Alice in first. "He wanted to talk about commentating... as a career," I said simply.

"What?!" Alice exclaimed, throwing her arms out and hitting a particularly offended sixth year Ravenclaw. "Sorry!" she called after him. "Elsa, are you serious?"

I nodded. "At least, I think that's what he meant."

Merlin, I hope that's what he meant.

Alice ordered drinks and I snaked around the crowded pub, looking for James and Remus or an empty table.

"OI!" James was waving his hands madly in the air from a particularly shabby booth near the back.

I slid in next to Remus. "Sorry, we got caught up," I said.

James shrugged. "We've been entertained. Snivellus was just in here with his gang of junior Death Eaters and we-"

Remus cut him off. " _James_ made their glasses explode. I had nothing to do with it."

Alice joined us, sliding a butterbeer over to me. "Never mind that, you won't believe who we ran into at Spintwitches! Elsa, tell them!"

I suddenly felt myself going very red. "Oh, just Hamish MacFarlan," I said casually.

James nearly spat out his drink. "He's here? In the village? I've got to talk to him, do you think you could introduce us? Blimey, Hamish MacFarlan in Hogsmeade. I wonder if he'd put in a good word for me? He was such a legened-"

I ignored James and continued. "He said he'd been hoping to run into me sometime this season and that he was wondering if I'd consider commentating after graduation."

"That's wonderful," Remus said, giving me a congratulatory kiss on the cheek. "Are you going to do it?"

I smiled. "Yeah, I think I will."

* * *

Having my future sorted so early in the year put me in a wonderful mood for the rest of the week, which would be topped off by the fact that my birthday was on Saturday, luckily another Hogsmeade weekend.

Besides that, the Halloween Ball was tonight, and I was looking forward to having a real date. Not that we didn't have fun last year, but when you spend all your time trying to get the attention of your fake boyfriend's best mate, it does kind of put a damper on things.

"Do you think he's fallen asleep somewhere?" Sirius said to me as we sat in the common room, waiting for James to complete his morning rounds with Lily.

"Maybe," I said, yawning.

I didn't understand why I needed to be up so early. It was Sirius who was supposed to be the one shoving James out the door in the morning, not me.

Of course, since I'd told Lily I was interested on being a goody-two-shoes from now on, she'd made a habit of waking me up at five every bloody morning, so I'm here anyway.

Being on your best behavior has turned out to be rather exhausting.

Just as I was about to send Sirius out looking to save James from being yelled at by Lily, the two entered the common room, still not speaking, but not yelling at each other either.

"Oh, morning Prongs," Sirius said, trying to act casual, like he hadn't been the one who'd gotten James out the door in the first place.

James gave a nod in Sirius' direction, which was a big change from his usual boisterous attitude and went up the stairs to the boys' dormitories.

"What's his problem?" I asked Lily, who held her head high and did the same, disappearing into our dorm.

Fine then.

I'll figure it out myself.

"What d'you suppose that was all about?" Sirius asked, looking just as baffled as I felt.

I sighed. "Who cares. As long as they aren't screaming."

Sirius shrugged and bid me goodbye to go check on James, and I made my way up the stairs to get ready for breakfast.

Lily was nowhere to be found, so I nudged Alice awake and we headed to the Great Hall.

"I don't think I like all this morning person nonsense," Alice said, taking the tea I passed her gratefully. "You can't like hanging out with Lily _that_ much."

I reached for the toast and shrugged. "I dunno, it's not that bad. Besides, I owe James."

"Who _are_ you?" Alice said.

"Why does Elsa owe me?" James said, taking a seat at the table and filling his plate until it was nearly toppled onto one side with toast.

I looked at Alice and shook my head before she could say anything.

The last thing this bloody plan needs is a James-shaped wrench thrown into it.

"Nothing, she was just saying how nice it was for you to take me to the dance," Alice said.

James looked down. "Yeah, no worries."

It really wasn't like James to keep quiet, no matter how early it was, but I tried not to worry about it as we all headed off to the bane of my existence on Friday mornings- double Transfiguration.

* * *

"Are you seriously going to wear that?" Marlene said offhandedly, pointing to my, admittedly lackluster, outfit for the ball as we all fought for the mirror.

I tightened my Hollyhead Harpies cardigan around me. "Are you seriously going to wear _that_?" I said, pointing to her face.

Yes, our truce is going fine, thank you very much.

Marlene just rolled her eyes and finished putting in her earrings. "I'll see you downstairs, chubs, I'm sure Sirius is waiting for me."

I resisted the temptation to throw the nearest heavy object at her head and looked in the mirror. Alice had done my hair and it did look nice, twisted around my head on both sides, though it had taken copious amounts of Sleakeazy's to get it to stay put.

Other than that I looked much like I do every day, though Alice and I did match in our Harpies attire.

We're seventh years, alright? Effort is for children.

"Ready?" I asked Alice, who was rearranging her bangs.

"Of course," she said, moving a final piece of hair. "Let's get this over with."

I snorted. "Come on, then."

We met our respective dates in the common room, and clearly they'd had the same ideas when it came to outfits, since James was lazily dressed in his Quidditch uniform and Remus hadn't dressed up at all.

"You look both look lovely," Remus said, kissing my cheek.

I blushed a little, feeling the flutter in my stomach that I was growing familiar with since our fake relationship had turned into something more.

Dear lord, I think I may be turning into a romantic.

James greeted Alice with a rather dramatic kiss on the hand, though it lacked its usual flourish, and we headed down to the Great Hall, following the crowd that was beginning to gather on the stairs.

James, again, was oddly silent, but it didn't stop Remus, Alice, and I from having a great time as we watched several second year Gryffindors sneak in past the prefects stationed at the door and straight into Professor McGonagall.

"How come you don't get to watch the door?" Alice asked James.

He shrugged, clearly trying to put on his usual smile. "And miss dancing with you? Alice, I'm offended."

Alice rolled her eyes, but followed him into the hall to dance anyway.

"Shall we?" Remus said, holding out his arm.

"We shall not," I said, leading us to one of the black-clothed tables scattered around the hall and taking a seat.

Remus laughed. "Thank God," he said lightheartedly, "I hate dancing, I'm absolutely atrocious. Not that dancing with you would be atrocious," he added.

There was a smirk tugging at my lips as I dragged Remus up by the hand, thankful I wasn't going to have to spend the evening pretending to enjoy myself on the dance floor. "I bloody love you, Remus Lupin."

"And I love you," he said, and we headed out of the hall, hopefully to the nearest broom cupboard.

Bless seventh year, honestly.

* * *

We'd barely made it up the first set of stairs when there was a sudden _BANG._

I reached for my wand immediately and Remus did the same.

"What the hell do you think that was?" I asked, as we ran back to the party.

Remus looked exceptionally worried. "Hopefully just a bad joke," he said.

As I got closer, I realized Remus was very, very wrong. People were scattered in every direction, but it was clear there had been an explosion in the center of the dance floor, as several wounded students were sprawled out on the scorched stone.

Panic bubbled up in me and I got up on a nearby chair in attempt to see over the scuffling crowd, spotting Professor McGonagall yelling over the noise to Lily, who was white as a sheet.

"OI, GRYFFINDORS WITH ME, SLYTHERINS WITH KENSINGTON, RAVENCLAWS WITH BAUBLE, HUFFLEPUFFS WITH MITCHELL!" James shouted from across the room. He too was standing on a chair in an effort to be seen.

This had little effect on the commotion going on until Dumbledore's voice boomed through the chaos.

" _SILENCE!_ Every student is to follow their house prefects to their common rooms immediately!"

I hopped down quickly, following Remus and the rest of the Gryffindors being herded to the stairs just as there was another loud _BANG_.

I suppose Gryffindors do have a reputation for recklessness, because Remus and I both bolted back to the Great Hall.

After all, we were seventh years, there was bound to be something we could do to help!

I skidded to a stop in front of the doors and my heart stopped as I took in the scene.

There, lying in the rubble of the second explosion, was James.

* * *

A/N: Ok, so how does everyone feel about me just moving this story into Laugh it Off? I personally hate having to read fifteen separate stories based on one OC and tbh Laugh it Off isn't even that long... let me know, I'm super torn!

Thanks for reading!

xx Val

P.S. Sorry if there are mistakes in this chapter, I'm out of town again and editing on my phone!


	7. STORY BEING DELETED PLEASE READ

Hey there readers!

After much consideration, I've decided to merge this story with it's predecessor, _Laugh it Off_. I'll leave this note up for a couple of days, but if you are interested in reading still, please follow _Laugh it Off_ instead of _Laughing With_ , as it will be deleted.

Thanks xx

Val

P.S. Chapter 7 is on it's way, I promise!

P.P.S. If you or anyone you know is interested in beta-ing for me, please let me know! My proofreading is atrocious.


End file.
